Kamen Rider: Battride War
is a Bandai and Eighting 3D Adventure/Fighting crossover game and bike action fight game, exclusive for the Playstation 3. It features all of the main Heisei Era Riders with the current Neo-Heisei Era Riders. The game uses a 3D environment and the Riders also can use their respective Rider Machines to combat enemies and save the civilians. The game will be released in May 23 2013. Gameplay The game features an unique 3D hack n' slash system that is far more sophisticated than the fighting system from Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Basically, you battle the enemies while walking and can also use the Riders' Rider Bikes to easily defeat enemies and avoid obstacles. You can also go on missions where you must save the civilians. After battling some foot soldiers, you will usually fight a boss in each stage. Also, some Riders can access their form change abilities. The screen has two bar on the top-left most. The Blue Bar served as the Life Bar. Then a map on the lower left and a driver display like the Climax Heroes Series on the lower right, but when the player is on a motocycle, this display turns in a accelerometer display. So far are 3 playable modes: *Chronicle Mode: Original Story Mode in a "Select a Charcter Story" Fashion. *Free Mission Mode: A re-play mode where you choose the Rider you will play. *Rider Lord Mode: Unknown for now, but speculation says it's maybe a Boss Rush mode or a Conquest-esque mode, like the ones in Musou/Sengoku Games. Chronicle Mode This is the game's Story Mode, where the Riders lose their memories. The player must help the Riders regain their memories by reliving the "famous" scenes from their respective Kamen Rider show. Chronicle Mode is divided into Chapters, which is further divided into Missions. You will get some Riders to choose on the Missions. However, not all Riders can be playable and you also get one main Rider for that Mission. After that, you must select your Rider abilities and then the Mission starts. While playing, you can collect figures while dealing with enemies. You can also summon Secondary Riders to join the fray. At the end of each Chapter, you will either battle a boss or the Chapter will be completed if you have cleared all the objectives for that stage. You then get points for your Rider to use to power up and regain some of the Rider's memories. Also, the more missions and chapters cleared, the more the Rider will break off from the chains, unlocking more of the Rider to be playable, which also means more of their powers can be unlocked. A new original character appear in this mode, Canary (カナリア Kanaria) who looks like a little shining gold energy bird. A dark version of Canary follows the new user of Kamen Rider Eternal's belt. Free Mission Mode A re-play mode where you can freely choose which Rider you want to play as. This mode is used to obtain figures that the player has missed or cannot obtain with the Riders selected during Chronicle Mode. It is also useful for getting more XP points to upgrade Riders. Rider Lord Mode To be added Characters Confirmed Main Riders *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style ***Flame Dragon **Water Style ***Water Dragon **Hurricane Style ***Hurricane Dragon **Land Style ***Land Dragon **All Dragon Style **Infinity Style DLC *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elek States **Fire States **Magnet States **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartar Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Tajadol Combo **Shauta Combo **Putotyra Combo **Random Combo *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **CycloneMetal **CycloneTrigger **HeatJoker **HeatMetal **HeatTrigger **LunaJoker **LunaMetal **LunaTrigger **FangJoker **CycloneJoker Xtreme *Kamen Rider Decade **KamenRide: Decade **KamenRide: Kuuga **KamenRide: Agito **KamenRide: Ryuki **KamenRide: Faiz **KamenRide: Blade **KamenRide: Hibiki **KamenRide: Kabuto **KamenRide: Den-O **KamenRide: Kiva **Final KamenRide: Decade Complete *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form **Garulu Form **Basshaa Form **Dogga Form **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form **Climax Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Oni Form **Armed Form *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Faiz **Faiz Mode **Axel Mode **Blaster Mode *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Form **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Storm Form **Flame Form **Burning Form **Shining Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form ***Rising Mighty Form ****Amazing Form **Dragon Form ***Rising Dragon Form **Pegasus Form ***Rising Pegasus Form **Titan Form ***Rising Titan Form **Ultimate Form Confirmed Second Riders *Kamen Rider Beast **Lion Style ***Falco Mantle ***Chameleo Mantle ***Buffa Mantle ***Dolphi Mantle **Beast Hyper DLC *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Birth (Date Akira) *Kamen Rider Accel **Bike Mode **Trial Mode **Booster Mode *Kamen Rider Diend **KamenRide: Diend *Kamen Rider IXA **Save Mode **Burst Mode *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider G3-X Confirmed Movie Riders *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form Confirmed Dark Riders *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Confirmed Common Enemies *Raydragoons (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Gelnewt (''Kamen Rider Ryuk''i) *Riotrooper (Kamen Rider 555) *Darkroaches (Kamen Rider Blade) *Bakeneko (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Salis Worms (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Leo Soldier Yummy (Kamen Rider Den-O/OOO) *Rat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Dai-Shocker Combatmen (Kamen Rider Decade) *Masquerade Dopants (Kamen Rider W) *Waste Yummies (Kamen Rider OOO) *Stardust Ninja Dustard (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Ghouls (Kamen Rider Wizard) Confirmed Bosses/Sub-Bosses Enemies *N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *El of the Water (Kamen Rider Agito) *Arch Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Horse Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Albino Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Midaredouji (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Cassis Worm (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Albinoleo Imagin (Kamen Rider Den-O ) *Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider X/Decade) **Super Apollo Geist *Weather Dopant (Kamen Rider W) *Kyoryu Greeed (Kamen Rider OOO) *Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Phoenix Phantom (Kamen Rider Wizard) Confirmed Characters as Navigators *Canary (Game Original) *Momotaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Urataros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Kintaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Ryutaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Ankh (Kamen Rider OOO) Confirmed Returning Voice Actors *OOO: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date): **Villains: ***Kyoryu Greeed: **Navigators: ***Ankh: *W: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Double (Shotaro Hidari): **Villains: ***Weather Dopant: *Decade: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Rider DiEnd: **Villains: ***Super Apollo Geist: *Kiva: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider IXA: **Dark Riders: ***Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Taiga Nobori): *Den-O: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider New Den-O: *Kabuto: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Gatack: **Villains: ***Cassis Worm: *Blade: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Blade: ***Kamen Rider Garren: **Villains: ***Joker Undead: *Ryuki: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Ryuki: *Agito: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Agito: Songs featured Here are the list of the songs featured in the game. Opening theme * Go get'em (Go get'em, Gō Gettu Emu) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls Game level In an upcoming special edition for the game, it also features songs for each Riders from their respective series. ;Kuuga's level * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Toshihiko Sahashi ** Artist: ;Agito's level * ** Lyrics: ** Composition & Arrangement: ** Chorus: ** Artist: * "DEEP BREATH" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring ROLLY ;Ryuki's level * "Alive A life" ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: Kohei Wada & ** Artist: * ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: ** Artist: ;555's level * "Justiφ's " ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Kazuto Sato ** Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa ** Artist: ISSA (of DA PUMP) * "The people with no name " ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Rap Lyrics: m.c.A.T ** Composition: Cher Watanabe ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring m.c.A.T ;Blade's level * "Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Katsuya Yoshida ** Arrangement: Akio Kondō ** Artist: Nanase Aikawa * "ELEMENTS " ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Miki Fushisue ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS & Cher Watanabe ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring Ricky ;Hibiki's level * ** Composition & Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi ** Artist: Akira Fuse ;Kabuto's level * "NEXT LEVEL" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Cher Watanabe ** Artist: YU-KI (TRF) * "FULL FORCE ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: nishi-ken ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS & Cher Watanabe ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS ;Den-O's level * Climax Jump * Double Action ;Kiva's level * "Break the Chain" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: Tourbillon, Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Tourbillon * "Supernova" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: NAOKI MAEDA ** Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: TETRA-FANG ;Decade's level * Journey through the Decade ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Ryo ** Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa, Ryo ** Artist: Gackt * Ride the Wind ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Masahiro Inoue also known as Tsukasa Kadoya in the seires ;Double's level * "W-B-X (W-Boiled Extreme) " ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: TAKUYA, Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: * "Extreme Dream" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: Labor Day ** Artist: Labor Day ;OOO's level * "Anything Goes!" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Tatsuo (of everset and Galveston 19) ** Arrangement: Tatsuo & Kōtarō Nakagawa ** Artist: * "Time Judged All" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Shu Watanabe & Ryosuke Miura ;Fourze's level * "Switch On!" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) ** Artist: * "ENDLESS PLAY" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: TAKUYA ** Arrangement: Keisuke Iizuka, TAKUYA ** Artist: Astronauts feat. SHIINA (Yoshiharu Shiina) "ENDLESS PLAY" was originally solely the theme song for Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze. It is a solo performance by Yoshiharu Shiina as "Astronauts feat. SHIINA". ;Wizard's level * "Life is SHOW TIME" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) ** Artist: * "Just The Beginning" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls * "BEASTBITE" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura ** Arrangement: Rider Chips ** Artist: Rider Chips Gallery The Kamen Rider Battride War gallery can be viewed here. Trivia *This is the first Kamen Rider Game released for the Playstation 3. *This game contains a huge number of game-playable Rider Forms: **First Time in Game: ***Wizard: Water Dragon, Land Dragon, All Dragon Style, Infinity Style. ***Beast (Rider Debut): Lion Style, Falco Mantle, Chameleo Mantle, Dolphi Mantle, Buffa Mantle, Beast Hyper . ***Accel: Bike Form, Booster Form. **First Time in Crossover Game: ***Kiva: Garulu Form, Bassha Form, Dogga Form. ***Den-O: Climax Form, Liner Form. ***Kabuto: Masked Form. ***Agito: Storm Form, Flare Form, Burning Form. ***Kuuga: Rising Mighty, Rising Dragon, Rising Pegasus, Rising Titan, Amazing Mighty. *Though the game focuses exclusively on the Heisei Riders, Bandai Namco Games has suggested that the Showa Riders may be made available as DLC. Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games by Bandai Namco Games Category:Neo-Heisei Era